


蝙超 非典型ABO — 光年之远

by Kikyo_Guan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyo_Guan/pseuds/Kikyo_Guan
Summary: 设定介绍:非典型ABOOmega并没有发情期，会发情的是Alpha们。发情期的Alpha们会散发出吸引Omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的Alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的Alpha发情期的反差越强烈。二设：地球人没有ABO性别之分，氪星人才有。超人是Omega，为了繁衍后代，蝙蝠侠在和超人交往(pei)的过程中，被氪星宝典逐渐改造成Alpha。因为没有接受完整的氪星传承，他们都不知道彼此有性别变化。警告：生子提及！
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	蝙超 非典型ABO — 光年之远

**Author's Note:**

> 设定介绍:非典型ABO  
> Omega并没有发情期，会发情的是Alpha们。发情期的Alpha们会散发出吸引Omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的Alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的Alpha发情期的反差越强烈。  
> 二设：  
> 地球人没有ABO性别之分，氪星人才有。超人是Omega，为了繁衍后代，蝙蝠侠在和超人交往(pei)的过程中，被氪星宝典逐渐改造成Alpha。因为没有接受完整的氪星传承，他们都不知道彼此有性别变化。  
> 警告：生子提及！

“哈尔，你有没有觉得大蝙蝠这几天有点不太对劲啊？”闪电侠用手肘顶了顶身旁的绿灯侠，用眼神示意他看向前方。

蝙蝠侠的身影半掩在披风中，定定地站在瞭望台，透过无色的玻璃，仰望无垠的太空。面具下碧蓝的瞳孔，散溢出掩饰不住地深情与温柔，如果和现在的这双眼睛对视，任何人都会沦陷其中，无法自拔。蝙蝠侠已经保持这样的姿势，一动不动得好几个小时了。这对于一向坚持效率至上，保持多线任务共同处理的顾问来说，这种毫无意义的行为，简直可以写进正义联盟十大怪谈了。

绿灯侠摊了摊手，耸了耸肩，一脸茫然道：“有什么不对劲吗？蝙蝠侠还是一样黑漆漆，阴森森的。”

闪电侠用你已经无药可救了的表情说：“你没发现，自从超人返回氪星，寻找灾难后可能的幸存者之后，大蝙蝠就经常在瞭望台那儿当雕像吗？”

哈尔好像突然想到了什么，“你是说，蝙蝠侠怕超人带回来一帮外星亲戚，想待在这里，等超人回来之后，掌控局面，来一个下马威吗？”，他猛地一拳击到另一只手掌上，似恍然大悟道，“真不愧是蝙蝠侠，果然想得周到。”

巴里已经不想再和这个脑回路清奇的同伴进行任何对话了，化身一道红色的闪电，瞬间从瞭望台消失。

“喂，喂，巴里，你怎么走了？等等我啊！”绿灯侠连忙赶上巴里的脚步。

这些声音似乎从很远从的地方传来，但又非常清晰，蝙蝠侠觉得自己同时处于两个不同的世界，他清晰地，从头到尾，听完了闪电侠和绿灯侠的对话，却什么也没说。只是强行用理智压抑住情感，将披风甩出一个好看的弧度，从石化的雕像变回成了活人，闪进了正义联盟主席的休息室。

超人已经离开地球三个月多了。

不知道从什么时候开始，布鲁斯觉得自己对克拉克的思念开始无法抑制。他开始恋念他小记者的腼腆羞涩，超人形态下的阳光自信；开始想念钢铁之躯的细腻肌理，以及不为人知处的柔软多汁；开始怀念特约专访时的针锋相对，并肩作战时的密切配合……

也不知道是从什么时候开始，布鲁斯就已经在收集关于克拉克的一切：从玛莎手里要来的克拉克小时候的照片，从学校官网和老同学搜来的年鉴，从星球日报收罗的署名文章剪报，到有关超人的各种照片，视频。布鲁斯觉得自己有些魔障了，他以前就知道，自己有多么的偏执，但是因为克拉克把星球日报买下来，把市面上出的所有超人周边都收集齐，甚至到暗网拍下超人战损的制服收集起来，也绝对远远超出了“控制狂”这三个字能够解释的范畴。

布鲁斯觉得自己中了一种叫做克拉克·肯特的毒，比毒藤之吻还要深入骨髓，无药可救。他完全无法接受生活中，没有克拉克气息的存在。布鲁斯摘下面具，褪下制服，自然地窝进超人的床铺，蜷成一团，手指不舍地抚摸似乎还残存于床铺的体温，整张俊脸深深滴埋入枕头里，贪婪地汲取属于超人的阳光气息，很好地隐藏了眼角划过的泪水，以及快要抑制不住地啜泣。

又是几个月过去了，超人还是毫无音讯，蝙蝠侠也还是会时不时站在瞭望台，仰望星空。正义联盟的人都不是傻子，早就明白了蝙蝠侠对超人的心思，几个话痨还聚在一起感叹过，大蝙蝠看起来那么生人勿近，没想到居然会恋爱，爱上一个人还会这么痴情专一，又可以写入正义联盟不可思议事件录。不少人都暗暗为这一对儿祝福，希望超人能早点回来，有情人终成眷属。

可是一年过去了，超人还是没有回来。

一个在联盟成立不久就不知所踪的主席，一个已经无法代表正义，只能代表回忆的主席，一个可以说是不负责任的主席，让下面新生代英雄对主席之位跃跃欲试。可惜才刚有一点苗头，不是被顾问暴力镇压了，就是被顾问智商碾压了。有些不知道拒绝怎么写的新人，还想对蝙蝠侠发起追求，连从黑披风里散出来的阴云都压不住这些狂蜂乱蝶。

巴里也和蝙蝠侠混熟了，也敢当着他铁青的脸色，直言不讳，继续开玩笑似地问：“嘿，蝙蝠，你看这么多追求者，有的英俊潇洒，有的温柔多情，还有英姿飒爽的，都对你一往情深，我都要忍不住羡慕了，没有一个能入你眼吗？”没想到，蝙蝠侠转过头，很认真地回答了：“他们都很好，各有各的优点，只有一个缺点，是我无论如何都不能接受的——他们，都不是他。”巴里愣了一下，完全没有想到，自己的问题竟然能得到答案，这种回答他也不知道该如何接应，只能故意岔开话题，尬聊道：“我看你经常在你在这里看超人，可他也不会知道，这不像你的作风啊。”蝙蝠侠又把视线移回了远处的光点，声音异常地坚定，“我知道，他能感觉到我，就如同我能感知到他一样，我们之间有不可磨灭的链接。”巴里见状，没有再打扰神交的两人，默默离开了瞭望塔。

对于绝大多是的人来说，时间总是过得飞快，对于布鲁斯来讲，这五年的每一天，都是一种煎熬。他已经逐渐掌握了，每个月，他都会有三天对克拉克的思念格外难以控制，他用收集来的所有和超人和克拉克相关的物品，在蝙蝠巢穴里，又筑了一个小巢，每到这个时候，他就会全面清理自己身上的气味，小心翼翼地进入，生怕自己汲取了过多他的气息，剩下的余味，就不足以支撑着度过下一次的发情期。是的，布鲁斯通过和孤独堡垒AI——乔·艾尔的沟通，已经理解了自己身上发生的变化。他从一个普通的地球人，转变成了氪星特有的三种性别之一——Alpha。他也知道了为什么克拉克这么久都没能回到地球，作为一个Omega，作为他的Omega，克拉克一个人在外星，虽然是母星，却是完全陌生的星球，截然不同的环境，红色的太阳，会对习惯了黄色太阳的他，有多少的伤害，又会对腹中的……每每想到这里，布鲁斯都不忍深思，有时候都想不顾一切，去氪星追他回来，可是他还有哥谭，还有阿福，还有罗宾，还有信任他的正义联盟的伙伴。几年的信赖羁绊，相互关照的战斗，已经铸成了铁血的友谊。正联全员也明白了，超人的墙角不是那么好挖的，蝙蝠侠的心，永远都属于超人，正联的主席之位，也一样。

蝙蝠侠今天也在瞭望台做望夫石，巴里又忍不住问了布鲁斯，“Bat，你觉得超人什么时候能回来，他还会回来吗？”他目不转睛地看着窗外忽明忽暗地星球，温柔地回应：“很快了。他会回来的，有我在的地方，就永远是他的家。”

瞭望塔外，两个红披风缓缓停住，一个黑发蓝眼，面容骄矜贵气的小女孩儿，指着黑色的大蝙蝠，奶声奶气地问：“Papa，is this my daddy?”，另一个弯下腰，微笑着顺着指尖的方向，看到那熟悉的轮廓，眼泪突然就掉了出来，声音却还是那么温柔，“Yes, Martha, he is your daddy, too.”

无论爱隔山海，哪怕光年之远，蝙蝠侠和超人，如同就光明与黑暗，永远相依，形影不离。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续还在写


End file.
